1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drainage mechanisms and more particularly to a large capacity drainage receptacle for flush mounting in a surface to be drained for retaining solid waste material while permitting liquids to flow through the receptacle into a liquid disposal line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large capacity drainage receptacles utilized to drain the surface in which they are mounted are in common usage, and when such receptacles are used in floors of food preparing rooms such as restaurant kitchens and the like, they are commonly called floor sinks. These same large capacity drainage receptacles are also commonly used for draining flat roofs, and when so used are referred to as roof drains.
For many years, these large capacity drainage receptacles, i.e. floor sinks and roof drains, have been heavy cast iron structures which are often porcelainized. Due to the costs of casting, porcelainizing, shipping and otherwise handling these heavy prior art large capacity drainage receptacles, the recent trend is to fabricate them of stainless steel. This trend results in considerable savings in shipping and handling, however, the fabrication costs for forming, welding, finishing, etc. of these stainless steel prior art structures, is relatively high.
Of particular concern in large capacity drainage receptacles are the solid wastes which are carried by water into the receptacle. The possibility that such solid waste will block the receptacle and prevent drainage, or even worse, will pass through the receptacle and block the sewer lines, has led to several schemes utilizing strainer devices that are demountably positioned in the receptacle, with such strainers being designed to prevent blockage of the receptacle or sewer lines and permit liquid to be drained away.
A prior art strainer device commonly used in such large capacity drainage receptacles which performed this function reasonably well comprised a perforated hemispherical structure which was placed over the drain outlet at the bottom of the receptacle. Solid wastes could accumulate at the bottom of the receptacle unnoticed while the liquid continued to flow into the receptacle and out through the drainage outlet thereof. Eventually, however, the accumulated buildup of solid waste prevented the drainage of liquid from the receptacle and the receptacle would overflow onto the surface which it was supposed to be draining. When this happened, it was necessary for a person to plunge his hand and arm into the muck and liquid trapped in the receptacle. Much of the solid waste would have to be cleared by hand to permit the liquid to flow from the receptacle. The hemispherical strainer device was then removed for cleaning with the usual result that some of the solid waste material would escape down through the drainage outlet in the receptacle. To one who had to clear such blockages, this particular prior art strainer device was never considered adequate for the task it was designed to perform.
A significant improvement in strainer devices for use in large capacity drainage receptacles was disclosed by Thompson and Cooper in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,539, which issued on Jan. 30, 1973. The invention taught therein provided a strainer basket mounted within a rigid frame which was supported high above the drainage outlet of the drainage receptacle. In either of two embodiments therein disclosed, the basket was easily accessible for emptying and cleaning without the necessity of emersing ones hands and arms in a receptacle filled with a surplus melange of solid waste and liquid.
This latter invention, however, had two minor drawbacks. Such surface mounted drainage receptacle are frequently utilized to draw off the output of relatively short lengths of drainage pipe or hose which are laid on the surface that is normally drained by the drainage receptacles. The liquid output from such drainage pipes is ducted into the input opening of the drainage receptacle. On occasions, flow from such drainage pipes is of sufficient volume to cause splashing when the liquid output strikes the rim of the drainage receptcle. Such splashing is inconvenient and can make the surface dangerous for casual passersby. A second disadvantage lies in the initial cost of fabricating and mounting the strainer device. In the particular embodiment of this prior invention in which the drainage receptacle is placed in an area of heavy foot traffic, a perforated plate was provided which mounted flush with the surface to be drained so as to provide little or no impediment to persons walking across the drainage surface. Means had to be provided below the surface of this perforated plate to suspendingly mount the strainer basket. The necessity of providing such support means increased the fabrication costs of this drainage receptacle. Further, this particular drainage receptacle included a receptacle body of substantially square cross sectional configuration, and such a structure is expensive to fabricate.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a large capacity drainage receptacle which can be fabricated and provided at reduced cost when compared with prior art devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide means for supporting a strainer device within a drainage receptacle with such support means being structured in the drainage receptacle itself independent of the cover plate that is used when the drainage receptacle is employed in areas of heavy pedestrian traffic.
It is a more specific object of the present invention that said means for supporting said strainer device shall also function as an anti-splash medium acting to overcome the disadvantages found in the prior art.
A further specific objective of this invention is to provide a simple means for positioning and stabilizing a perforated plate in a flush-mounted relationship in the inlet opening of said drainage receptacle so as to provide easy passage in areas of heavy pedestrian traffic.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention, as well as the invention itself, may be more fully understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.